


Red Carpet Event

by Dylan_m



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Fanart, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Superpower Sex, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylan_m/pseuds/Dylan_m
Summary: After a gala, Antonio and Nathan linger in the theatre and enjoy some time alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lirillith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/gifts).



[ ](https://abload.de/img/a3-01k5kqx.png)

 

~

 

 

[ ](https://abload.de/img/b3-011sj7w.png)

**Author's Note:**

> I decided not to participate because of time reasons, but your prompts were so great that my brain wouldn't let me go until I drew something! 
> 
> (I hope I did the right thing posting to the collection, if not sorry!)


End file.
